Modern cook-top appliances typically include multiple heating elements such as e.g., gas burners that are positioned along a horizontal surface where cooking utensils may be placed for the cooking of various food items. Such heating elements can vary both in number and positioning about the cook-top. For example, four heating elements may be positioned in symmetrical or square-type configuration. Alternatively, the cook-top may include five heating elements placed somewhat randomly across the cook-top. Other configurations may be used as well.
The operation of the heating elements is typically controlled by multiple knobs that can be located either on the horizontal surface of the cook-top, along a vertical panel positioned at the front of the cook-top in a manner that provides access to the user, or along a backsplash positioned towards the rear of the appliance. Each heating element is subject to control by e.g., a knob that is rotatable to switch the heating element between off and on states and also to control the amount of heat produced based on the rotatable position of the knob. In some applications, the knob may include a click or push-in feature that provides additional resistance when moving the knob from an off to on state.
The knobs and/or adjacent surface may be provided with various indicia to show not only the heat setting of a heating element but also to identify the specific heating element with which a particular knob is associated. Nevertheless, even with such indicia, a user can become mistaken or confused in determining which knob is associated with which heating element. This can be particularly true when the knobs are placed on a vertical panel and/or multiple heating elements are positioned on the cook-top. Alternatively, a user simply may not be willing to examine the identifying indicia for various reasons. Regardless, this can sometimes lead to an approach, particularly with gas burning cook-tops, where the user simply begins trying different controls (i.e. turning knobs) until e.g., the desired burner is ignited and a flame is observed.
Accordingly, a method and apparatus for identifying which heating element is associated with a particular control on a cooking appliance such as a stove or cook-top would be useful. More particularly, a system that can detect the presence of a user (e.g., a user's finger) near a particular control and then provide a visible signal clearly identifying the heating element associated with such control would be beneficial. Such a system that can also incorporate a variety of techniques for detecting the presence of the user near the control would also be useful.